


The Poison is Deadly but Sweet

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Despite the summary this ain't gonna be a tragedy folks, M/M, in which the author is really fucking gay for villains and relationships with villains, in which two fucked up people find love and also maybe kinda murder some people along the way, listen i really like villainous characters ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: In which a man who has only known battle, falls in love with a man who only brings death. Despite knowing that their union may wind up killing them both, they still come together in the hopes that they can finally be loved.Or in which two fucked up men fall in love and decide that the rest of the world can burn for it.





	The Poison is Deadly but Sweet

“Take me instead.”

  
Astor doesn’t realize he spoke that aloud until the hall they’re standing in falls deathly quiet. It had been the nobility’s fault really that it had come to this. They had pushed and pushed to attack The Lord of Thorns (so called for his magic, his ability to manifest shadows in the form of thorns to rend and kill), despite Astor constantly telling them they weren’t ready. But they had gotten to full of themselves, so eager to put all their faith in so called savior of light, even though he was a barely trained boy, arrogant and besotted with the princess of the kingdom.

  
Speaking of, whose idea was it to bring her with them anyways, Astor knew she had some form of training in the art of healing but, she was still a princess. Had she shown earlier that she could handle something like this Astor would have been fine with her coming. From what he saw however was that she was coddled, she was the heir to the throne but, he had seen nothing of her being taught in the ways of being a good queen.

  
Perhaps it was stupid of him, having said what he said but at least Astor was doing his damn job, unlike other people. Astor was…. if he had to put it in his own words, a glorified babysitter.

  
“You should be happy.” They told him, “That we let you near the two of them at all.” They had sounded so smug, so pompous believing that they had him leashed.

  
After all…. everyone knew that Astor wasn’t human, that he was a monster wearing the skin of a man.

  
“You should be grateful.” Was unspoken.

  
That we gave something like you such a high honor, aren’t you grateful Astor?

  
The king took him in, fed him, clothed him, named him…didn’t murder him on the spot when Astor first met him.

  
And oh, how Astor _hates_ him.

  
Moon touched is what he is called, a wild feral thing masquerading as a human, growing teeth and claws under bright of the moon. Driven into a frenzy when in battle. A perfect little battle hound for the King’s one and only daughter.

  
Too bad it backfired on them, for all that he was a cursed filthy thing Astor had liked it. Had liked dancing under the bright shining moon, had liked how his blood sang in battle. He was alone yes, a scrap of a child unloved and unwanted. But at least he had been masterless as well.

  
Some part of his brain knew that there was something wrong with him, he shouldn’t be like this.

  
_Cursedcursedcursedwrongwrongwrong_

  
Filthy.

  
Disgusting.

  
What kind of child laughs when blood is spilled?! What kind of man fights like a feral dog!?

  
He thinks, that perhaps some part of him has always been broken and twisted, maybe that is why he spoke up. After all, only a broken and twisted man wanted to become the paramour of the Lord of Thorns.

  
He is beautiful, the Lord of Thorns or Hyacinth as Astor has heard his true name is. Long hair the color of the moon, icy blue eyes only accented by the make up he has highlighting the corners. He heard people call Hyacinth a deviant due to how feminine and androgynous the man looks and how twisted, and sadistic his personality is. But to Astor….

  
He’s utterly gorgeous.

  
_“Aa I really am disgusting with my taste in men.”_ Astor thinks to himself, a bitter smile on his face.

  
Hyacinth blinks at him slowly almost as if he is taken aback and then he laughs low and sweet, and something purrs deep inside of Astor.

  
“And what exactly can you give me that I cannot get from the princess?” Hyacinth asks.

  
“Loyalty.” Is Astor’s reply, and what he is saying is true, he knows he is not of nobility nor is he exceptionally beautiful with how scarred and roughed up he is. But if Hyacinth asked Astor would immediately get on his knees for this man, he would submit in a heartbeat. Because for the first time in years that is what Astor wants.

  
“Oh? You say that she will not be loyal to me? A princess, heir to her own country? But you…the one they call the one-eyed wolf will be? How intriguing.” Hyacinth laughs again and takes every ounce of his willpower not to immediately let himself fall to his knees.

  
“Lord Hyacinth, if you take the princess, she will do nothing but resent you and wail for her lover, she will do everything in your power to sabotage you and make your life hell. And…and she will bring the savior of light to bear against you and will happily watch you die.” Ignoring the sudden choked noises from the hero and the princess Astor spoke the truth, he knew that it was treason and that once they were free, they would tell the king what he had done.

  
But Astor no longer cared, his sole focus was the beautiful deadly man in front of him.

  
“If you choose me instead, I will swear my utmost fealty to you, I will do whatever you wish. I know I am not of noble birth and that to most I am…a monster. But- “He cuts himself off surprised to feel moisture gathering at his eye. It’s strange for a long time he thought couldn’t feel anything anymore but now….

  
“This…this is my only wish Lord Hyacinth, please let this broken and twisted beast of man become your consort, that is all I ask.”

  
He feels a hand caress his face and lift his chin, Hyacinth stares at him an unreadable expression on his face.

  
“You speak the truth how strange, now why would someone like you wish to be with me?” He asks.

  
And at that Astor can’t help but blurt it out, even though a part of him knows it’s embarrassing to say out loud.

  
“Because I have fallen in love with you.” Hyacinth’s face morphs into an expression of shock.

  
“You love me, you foolish man what of me is there for you to love? I am a sadistic deviant who is one of the most powerful magic users in the country; I would gladly crush you under my heel if it suited me.” His voice is sarcastic and patronizing but, Astor notes the hint of bitterness in it.

  
“And I am monster running around in the skin of a man, who practically turns into a half-crazed beast every full moon.” Astor replies with a tone of “and your point?’ in his voice.

  
Hyacinth stares at him in silence, and then suddenly the white-haired man laughs. It is not a crazed laugh of a battle frenzy but one of genuine amusement. Astor is struck silent by the sound but then finds himself dragged to his feet. He notes that Hyacinth is taller than he realized, his eye widening when the man looks down at him a smirk of his face.

  
“Well well it seems then, that we’re quite a match hm? Very well, Astor the one-eyed wolf I will grant your wish.”

  
The Lord of Thorns gently strokes his face, but some part of Astor screams that this man is a predator, that he will devour him whole.

  
“I do hope you’re prepared for my love then, _my beloved consort._ ”


End file.
